


The Dark Inside

by Night_of_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, One Shot, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rise of Skywalker Who, Sith Orgy, Smut, Somehow Palpatine has returned, That's Not How The Force Works, The Dark Side Made Them do it, The Dark Side of the Force, Vaginal Sex, We don't know her, awkward virgins, not really - Freeform, you heard me right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_of_Ren/pseuds/Night_of_Ren
Summary: “I have gathered, you, my children from all recesses of time and space; called you here to this moment to serve your ultimate master. The Dark Side of the Force.” Rey looks around again. Everyone in the crowd has their eyes fixed forward, rapt attention on the Lord of the Sith- for surely that is what he must be- and none of them cast her a glance as she slowly begins to inch backward.But then, she feels something familiar in all the dark waves of Dark Side passion. Not something- SOMEONE…Him.Sometime after the events of The Last Jedi, Kylo Ren and Rey accidently help bring Palpatine back to life.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness. She can feel it like a heavy fog in the air, like lead in her veins. It is all she can see. Just a moment ago Rey had been lying in her bed at the Resistance Base, blissfully asleep, but now she’s somewhere else. 

She stands in complete darkness, the bottoms of her bare feet pressed against a cold, hard surface like stone. The room- no it’s not a room- is large and open. She can feel it by just the sound of the place. It is completely silent, save for her breaths… but no, there is another sound whispering softly out from the curtain of black; which grows clearer and clearer the more her ears adjust to the quiet. 

She is not alone…

Suddenly, a great shock of light illuminates the entire space, blinding Rey and casting the rocky cavern in pale blue. She was right. She isn’t alone. There are rows and rows of dark figures, some draped in cloaks and some with strange shadows, filling the space, and all facing toward the center. And in their midst, at the very center of the rings of beings, someone sits upon a towering dark throne. The throne is high above them all, seated on a pillar of stone. The man in the seat wears black robes; a hood obscures his face. Behind the throne, a tank of murky liquid sits between golden spikes that extend towards the ceiling, carved with ancient symbols and words. 

Rey has only a moment to take in the sight before she plunged back into darkness. What is happening? Where is she?! Trying to keep her breaths steady, she clenches her fists at her sides. This is too much to process! She wants to run- needs to run- right now, but her feet remain planted to the icy floor. A moment later, the room lights up again as the figure on the throne sends a strike of blue lightning up into the air. 

“Welcome, Children of Darkness”, says a booming voice that seems to be vibrating at her from all directions, but she knows is coming from the man on the throne. “Welcome, all. My children.” Swallowing, Rey glances around, and when the next flash of lightning erupts, she’s able to catch a quick glance at the people all around her. Her blood immediately goes cold. They’re dressed mostly in black. Dark marks and ugly scars; signs of the Dark Side. White light shines on the glassy surface of unnatural red and yellow eyes. ‘Children of Darkness’… These are Dark-Siders, Sith; dozens and dozens of them! What is she doing here?! Rey does not belong with these people!

The dark voice continues. “I have gathered, you, my Children from all recesses of time and space; called you here to this moment to serve your ultimate master. The Dark Side of the Force.” Rey looks around again. Everyone has their eyes fixed forward, rapt attention on the Lord of the Sith- for surely that is what he must be- and none of them cast her a glance as she slowly begins to inch backward. She was close to the back of the group originally, but now she slips backwards between the others, putting as much distance between her and the Sith Lord on the throne. 

“You may be wondering why you are here, why I have called you from the beyond.” The Sith says. “What service could the Dark Side need from you that you could not do in your own time? The Sith have always been a solitary people. We need only but the Dark Side, and a Master or Apprentice to share in the burdens of service. Always two; there are. But never more than that.” The Dark-Siders around Rey murmur and nod their heads in agreement. “This may be the first and last time in all of the Galaxy’s combined history that so many Faithful are gathered in one place. But there is strength in numbers. The Force is strong with you, My Children. It will take all of our combined strength to cast one last crippling blow against the side of Light.” 

Rey’s heart hammers against her ribcage. The crowd, as a collective, lets out cries of assent, raising their fists and pumping them in the air. What is going on; she thinks. Nothing good. She should try to stop this. But instead, her gaze whips around, desperately searching for an exit. She finds none. She can see the cavern walls and the ceiling with the lightning flashing, but there isn’t a door or and tunnel, or even a gap in their smooth surface.

She is trapped! 

“We Sith have never been able to work in accordance with one another before. We will usually kill and die before cooperating or negotiating. We all have our own ways of doing things, our own beliefs. That is why this task has never been achieved before. We hate. Oh yes, my Children; we hate better than anyone.” Rey is very near the back wall now. Just a few rows stand between her and a hard surface to rest her back against while she thinks of a game plan. But the crowd is packed back here, and she can no longer slip between the spaces. She is too frightened to try to push any of these menacing figures out of the way. 

Biting her lip, her gaze continues to flit around the space. Something has been gnawing at the back of her mind ever since she’d found herself here, like an itch that grows more and more persistent, that she’s been ignoring. Something familiar… She feels something familiar in all the dark waves of Dark Side passion. Not something- SOMEONE… Rey’s head neck cracks as she swings her gaze sharply to the left. And somehow, her heartrate speeds up. Several people down the row, one row from the back wall, there’s a figure pulsing with a Force signature so familiar to her that it might as well be her own. 

He wears a casual black sleeping clothes, face cast in shadow. Rey stretches on the tips of her toes, dodging arms of elated Sith as she tries to catch a glimpse of his face. His long dark hair obscures his eyes, but she doesn’t need to see to know that it is him. At that same moment, his gaze leaves the throne, and his eyes are finally revealed to her, chocolate brown and brooding, and his gaze locks on hers.

At the front, the Sith Lord sends a volley of lightning at the ceiling, through that tank and the golden spires, and raises his arms into the air. “But hate is all too close to passion! It is the sister of lust and of the carnal desires of the flesh! My Children! The Dark Side and your Master have need of you all now! Union of the Dark. Union of our power strengthened by lust and passion and rage. This is your task!” 

Rey freezes where she stands. She tears her eyes away from B-Kylo to the Lord of the Sith, who now grins with yellow teeth from under his hood. Union? Her mouth falls open as she finally understands his meaning, seeing the other Sith begin to fumble with their robes. Surely this cannot be… This can’t be happening! 

She has to get out of here! NOW! 

They’re all so worked up from the Sith Lord’s speech, distracted, so Rey can easily push her way through the crowd. Ducking and squeezing between bodies, she forces herself into the cramped space beside Kylo Ren. Moments ago, she’d been so focused on getting to him, to the one person that she knew in this place, that she hadn’t considered that he’s also her enemy and this might be a bit awkward since the last time they’d seen each other, he’d been trying to kill her. She had clearly not planned what to say when she got here. Now, she finds herself standing awkwardly beside him, both of them gazing toward the front, where the Sith Lord is egging on his followers. 

She glances over at him. Her heart is pounding too hard to keep her breathing steady. She feels on the verge of a panic attack. At her side, Kylo swallows, and she glances at him again. His face is steely, but she can feel that he’s just as panicked as her. To hell with awkwardness and enemies; Rey thinks. It’s time to leave! 

“I’ve got to get out of here”, Rey leans over and whispers. Kylo doesn’t respond, so she continues. “I don’t belong here.”

Then he looks at her. His eyes are wide, urgent, as he replies, “I don’t either.” Rey frowns; because he clearly doesn’t. Anyone who knows him at all would agree. He’s a Dark-Sider. But this does not feel like him. The waves of pure, heavy darkness emanating through the cavern and making Rey’s brain cloudy are worse than anything she’s ever felt from her adversary. 

“Then why are we here?!” She demands. “Why am I here? I’m not on the dark side!” 

Kylo’s eyes flicker back to the Sith Lord, to his followers. “I don’t think that’s how it works. I think, if you have powerful darkness inside you, no matter how much, you were brought here.”

“But I don’t have-!” She begins to protest, but Kylo meets her eyes. 

“You have darkness inside you, just like I do. Its not as much; but for us, it must be strong enough.” He swallows. They’re standing very close together, and he takes a step back. “Powerful Light. Powerful Dark. Just like Snoke said.” 

Finally, Rey nods. It does make sense, she supposes. But what do they do now? 

The two flinch when the Lord of the Sith rises from his throne and sends a shockwave of electricity up from his fingertips. Rey squints through the blinding light and watches as his head turns and he surveys the crowd. She feels Kylo shudder when the man’s gaze briefly settles on them. “I am the Dark Lord, Darth Plagueis the Wise.” The crowd erupts into a roar of at the revelation. Rey has never heard the name before, but when she glances at Kylo, his forehead furrows in recognition. “And I have come from the dark beyond to do one thing; to bring an end to the Light!” Plagueis cries. “Cast away your robes, my Children! Let the heat of your hatred and lust come together, and let it flow into me! It will not be completed until you all have reached your end at the same moment. Then it will be complete!” 

“We should leave.” Rey snaps, no longer bothering to lower her voice. She couldn’t be overheard even if she yelled over the din of the crowd of elated Sith. 

Kylo is still starring up at the Dark Lord. His lips are pressed into a thin line. Meanwhile, the people around them waste no time chucking off the layers of their clothing until they are bare to Lord Plagueis. Rey keeps her eyes locked on his face, trying not to see, but seeing anyway, the bare bodies emerging on all sides.

“Yup.” 

“We should leave now.” She repeats. 

“Yup.”

“You’re not leaving…” Rey can’t help the note of panic creeping into her voice. She’s going to start losing it soon if she doesn’t get out of here!

Kylo huffs. Eyes finally wrenching away from Plagueis and down to her face, he grimaces. “And how do you suggest we do that? Go right up to Mr. Dark Lord of the Sith over there, and tell him we were sent to the wrong place, and ask him to kindly teleport us back to where we belong?” 

“Yeah, let’s do that.” 

“Then, you’ll be going that on your own”, he replies. Their heads are very close together, eyes fixed on each other’s. It would be awkward if they weren’t doing it solely to keep from seeing what is unfolding around them. Rey tries not to, but out of the corner of her eyes she can’t help but see. 

Silky skin; of all shades and textures. The solid plane of a naked chest. The thick curve of as ass cheek. Furry and scaled and sleek bodies all out on display in the flickering light. A woman runs her hands down her chest, cupping her breasts and pinching the nipples, as she stares down a man just a few feet away from her. His hand is already at his groin, groping at himself. But with a lude smirk, he crosses the distance between them and drags her against his body, sinking his tongue into her mouth. The others are doing the same; picking partners, singling out those who they most desire. Pairs, threesomes, and larger groups huddle together; some collapsing to the floor to writhe against the others. And the foreplay is only beginning. A man only a few paces away from Rey and Ben sinks to his knees and takes the dark green erection of an humanoid creature immediately into his mouth. 

“Kylo.” Rey pleads, “We have to do something!” Her words are nearly drowned out by a deep, buzzing moaning that is beginning to pulse as one from the crowd.

His breathing is as shallow as hers. Clenching his fists, he breathes hot into her face, forcing his gaze to say on hers. “We’ll have to just wait it out.” Suddenly, he grabs Rey by the waist and guides her in front of him, just before a man, with a woman’s legs hooked over his shoulders and his face buried in her crotch, nearly backs into her. The crowd presses in on all sides, oblivious in their desire. There is no escape, even if Rey and Kylo had one. They’re so packed in that their forced to share the same small square of space just to keep from getting trampled. 

“Maybe when they’ve all… finished”, Kylo continues, “he’ll just send us back. Maybe he won’t notice us.” He glances down and his face flushes even darker than before. He seems to realize at the same moment as Rey that his hand is still on her waist. Quickly, he removes it. And Rey is only slightly surprised that she immediately misses the comforting touch. Thankfully, her face couldn’t get any more red. The acts that the people are around her are committing are affecting more than she would like to admit. Skin tingling and sweat beading on her forehead and pooling between her joints, sending little waves of heat down through her core to between her legs. 

“We’ll just have to ignore it and pretend like nothing is happening.” He reaffirms. 

There are three people on the ground directly in front of Rey. Two men and a woman. The men kneel on both ends of her; one man slurping and making the most terrible of noises as he licks at her cunt, and the other with his long, fat cock buried between her lips. Now that Rey isn’t facing Kylo, her eyes fall on the scene before her. She grimaces, but can’t seem to tear her gaze away, can’t stop starring at way that slick length keeps plunging between the woman’s lips, all the way down until it causes a raised lump to be visible on the outside of her throat. Rey finds herself wondering how she can possibly take it all. It’s mesmerizing. And when she glances up at the man’s face, he meets her eyes. He has dark hair and red scaly skin. His eyes are yellow with the dark side. He’s handsome; she realizes. And when smiling darkly, the man cocks a brow at her, then raises a hand to beacon her to join them; Rey feels a rush of arousal burn through her veins. 

Suddenly, Kylo’s hand is on her waist again. “Rey…?” He murmurs cautiously in her ear. Fighting back the conflicting emotions, she tears her eyes away from the man, twisting her head to the side, toward Kylo. His breath is hot on her neck; scalding. And when she meets his eyes for a moment, his fingers twitch at her hipbone, sending tingles racing across her skin. 

Then Dark Lord is speaking again. “Yes, my Children!” His deep voice booms. “Yes! Let it run through you. Do not hesitate. Let the passion of the Dark Side flow through you.” His gaze travels along the crowd of intertwined bodies. “We need all of you. All of your power.” Rey’s skin tingles in a very different way when she feels Plagueis’s eyes rest upon her. “Not one of you will finish until all of you have finished.” She suddenly feels electricity running along the surface of her skin, as if his lightning slowly encompassing her body. When she looks down, there’s nothing on her skin, but glancing up, she briefly locks gazes with the Lord of the Sith. 

“Did you feel that?” Kylo whispers. 

“Yes…”

“I think he noticed.”

“Yes…” At her feet, the threesome continues to press into her space. The man kneeling at her feet, suddenly yanks the woman’s legs wide and hooks them over his shoulders, simultaneously plunging his cock deep inside her, making Rey have to step further out of the way. Her body collides with Kylo’s. There’s nowhere else for either of them to go. He is being crowded in from all sides, and has to keep elbowing people to keep them from crashing to him and Rey. Someone rams into them on one side and she sees a wild, hungry face coming at her from the darkness. A pair of white hands with long claws reach for her, but Kylo smacks them away and sends the man sprawling. She begins to feel glad for Kylo’s solid presence at her back, because without it, she would surely be trampled… or worse. 

When Kylo’s other hand tentatively wraps around her other hip, she can’t help but lean into him. Their bodies are flush together; his chest rising and falling a little too quickly against her shoulder bones, and her bum tucked against his hips. It takes only a moment to realize that the hard thing that has been pressed against her cheeks for several moments now, is not his hipbone. 

Oh…. OH! Rey’s breath hitches. Of course, he’s hard. How could he not be, at the center of Sith orgy? Just like how she knows the pool of dampness in her underclothes is definitely not sweat. The dark side pulsing through the cavern and bouncing off the walls, the sounds of moaning and skin slapping together, and the heady smell of sex thick in their air isn’t helping. And Rey is slowly falling prey to it’s wiles. The muscles under Kylo’s fingers tighten as she squeezes her thighs together, pressing her further into his body. Thinking about his cock separated from her hot skin by only two layers of fabric… thinking about his cock getting harder as she subtly grinds her ass against it. 

“Rey…” He breathes, and this time, there’s a lack of control in his voice. She hears, rather than sees him lick his lips, situated just behind her ear as he dips his head forward to rest against the back of hers. His hands tighten at her waist. Rey’s own move up to wrap around them, guiding them to splay flat against her stomach. Then, slowly- slowly, she guides them up to cup her clothed breasts. 

It is as if the world goes silent then. Despite the din of noise and the Sith jostling from all sides, everything fades away in this moment. It is just the two of them, their bodies press together and his huge hands engulfing her tits. The sound of their heavy breaths. And then his lips are on her neck, hot and messy, and his hands begin messaging her breasts hungerly. And Rey really begins to grind against him now, arching her hips to get the best angle and rocking her hips against his stiff erection. 

Kylo continues to mouth at the soft flesh of her neck, making his way down to make a meal of her collarbone. Rey’s hands slowly trace up his long arms, relishing swell of his biceps, to their source and then thread themselves into the hair at the back of his neck; fisting and tangling her fingers in the damp silkiness. While one of his hands keeps working a breast through the fabric of her tunic, the other fumbles to her waistband. He pauses; uncertain. But Rey moans, and thrusts her hips under his hand, and he slowly slips his fingers inside and d o w n. 

She gasps when he curls his hand around the outside of her sex. Fingers just touching her the spot over her entrance, he can feel her wetness on his fingers, and his chest hitches behind her. Encouragingly, Rey grinds heavily against his hand, pausing only to gasp when his fingers slide between her folds. 

This is the first time anyone has ever touched her there. This is the most she’s ever done with anyone! And she hasn’t even been kissed before! He still hasn’t kissed her, and his fingers are already pushing their way inside her cunt! This is ridiculous! This is insane… and nothing like her! And yet, she can’t be bothered to care. With the Sith’s loud debauchery all around, two women with legs open wide and rubbing their cunts together behind Kylo’s legs, a woman being penetrated by two enormous cocks- one in each hole- at her feet, and a man holding a woman up by her waist and pounding her down on his dick practically leaning on them; it’s the last thing on her mind. 

But he hasn’t kissed her yet! Even though his fingers are working inside of her and his thumb is circling her clit, she feels a thrill at the thought of his lips against her own, his tongue inside her mouth. Maybe he doesn’t want to kiss her. Maybe this is just about the sex, something that would never happen outside of this fever dream. But then, she turns her head just enough to look at him out of the corner of her eye, and she sees the look on his face. It nearly makes her come on his fingers just seeing it. Desire; yes. Lust and heat and sex; yes. But something more personal. Nothing has ever been more personal, she realizes. Nothing has ever not been personal between them. 

So, when he pulls his fingers out of her to swivel her by the hips until their chests are flush together, she doesn’t protest. She thinks he might have recognized the same look in her eyes as she did in his, when he leans his face down until their noses are nearly touching. And when he kisses her, she knows he did! She kisses him back. Hard. It’s even better than she’d imagined- and she’d secretly done a lot of that since they’d first met- and feeling his erection grinding against her wet crotch is even better than his fingers. 

Finally, he can’t stand it. There’s too much separating them! He’s yanking her tunic away from her body before she realizes its happening, and his black sleep sweater quickly disappears into the dark after it. Rey untangles her fingers from his hair to run them all over his sweaty chest. She doesn’t open her eyes, doesn’t stop kissing him, but she revels the feel of all that muscle. In her minds eye, she remembers how he had looked on that night he’s appeared to her on Ach-to. She smiles against his lips. 

Rey only pauses kissing him to shuck off her cotton sleep trousers. She barely registers the feel of another bare ass rub against her own.

“Rey”, Kylo moans her name when he realizes that she’s naked, snaking his arms around her waist and gripping both cheeks of her ass in his huge hands. She would very much like him to be naked too. Just the thought him, normally so covered up- with even gloves- without a stitch of clothing on, his cock out and hard for her; makes her heart hammer. That is when she realizes, they are going to do it. She is going to get him naked and put his cock inside her, and she is going to let him fuck her so very, very hard. So, she doesn’t even hesitate before slipping her hand inside the front of his trousers and wrapping her hand gently around his sensitive length. 

Oh! He’s so hard. And hot; scalding! He hisses, pulling his head back to take heaving breaths. “Rey…” Resting his forehead against the side of her head, his hot breaths fan her face. Slowly, she begins to move her hand. Up and down. Up and down, tracing the tip with her thumb and feeling a wetness of his own there at the head. But this is too constricting, and when she nudges at the waist band, he yanks it down and off. But before her hand can return to him, he’s yanking her around so that her back it against him again. She hears him spit onto his fingers. Then they’re dipping back between her folds to rub her clit. 

His arms are so firm, so strong. Rey finds that it makes her even wetter, the way he’s commanding her body. At first her rubs her clit until she begins to feel an orgasm approaching, her cunt tightening around nothing; but then he slides his wet fingers up to her hip, gripping it almost to the point of pain, then splays his fingers against the vertebrae of her upper back and forces her to bend forward so that her ass is presented to him. She gasps at that. She didn’t think he had it in him. But then she’s forgetting all doubts she’s ever had, because he then plunges two thick fingers deep inside her from behind. Bent almost double, its all Rey can do not to beg, as rocks herself on his fingers. 

But its not enough. It will never be enough, until his he’s pounding her with his cock and he’s coming deep inside her. She needs it. She craves it! The dark side whispers to her, but she doesn’t need its temptations to know that she’ll never be satisfied until his warm cum is dripping down her thighs; until he’s marked her as his own. 

Because she is his. How could she be anyone else’s? It’s preposterous! She has always been his since she first laid eyes on him. And he is hers! “Kylo”, she moans. The name tastes foreign in her mouth. 

“No.” He says quickly, sternly, bringing his lips to her ear and lightly biting down on the soft flesh. “Ben…”

“Ben.” She moans then. “Ben, please…” He crooks his fingers inside her in a way that makes her see stars. 

“Yes”, he breathes. 

“I need it.” She cries, unable to hold back any longer. “Give it to me!” 

And then his fingers leave her, only to find purchase on her shoulder, as the tip of his cock finds her entrance; and he plunges inside. 

Rey’s jaw goes slack. Her vision turns white and then begins to pulse with a blinding light that has nothing to do with Force lightning. Oh! This is… EVERYTHING! She can’t even breath at first. He’s so big, so hard. Thick and long, and perfect. Keeping her bent in half, one hand on her waist and the other biting into the place where her neck and shoulder meet, he pounds into her, yanking her back against his body to meet every thrust. Its messy. Its rough and bruising, but it’s the best thing Rey has ever felt. She now knows; that she will never- never get over this; even if she lives to be one hundred and then for a thousand years as a Force Ghost! This is everything she’s ever needed. 

Some part of her had wanted this to be slow and tender; it is their first time after all. She had wanted to savor this, to imprint it in her brain and make every single one of her muscles remember just how it feels to be full of him. But now, she can’t hold herself back any easier than he can. It feels dangerous. The dark side is so fully in this place that they may as well be submerged under it like water. And she’s giving herself to him, giving him everything and all of her. It should be terrifying, but instead it turns to electric excitement in her veins. Adrenaline courses through her, and she only bucks harder under his hands. 

Take me; she silently pleads. Take all of me. 

And he does. He’s pounding into her so hard she’d tip over and into the writhing pile of limbs on the that has turned from a threesome to a fivesome, without Ben’s bruising grip. She doesn’t even look up when Darth Plagueis begins to speak again. “I feel you!” He cries gleefully. “My Children, some of you are very close now… But no one shall finish without the others. It will take all of you! Do not allow yourselves to give in before the time is right.” 

The time is feeling extremely right to Rey right now. She can feel her lower stomach begin to clench in anticipation of the orgasm she’s been chasing for several minutes now. But she knows better than to let herself go just yet. The last thing she wants is to disobey the Lord of the Sith. She can tell Ben is close too. Skin slapping against her own, he breathes heavily in her ear, grunting and whispering her name as he bends over her angled body. 

A particularly hard thrust has her lurching forward. Her hands land on the lower back of man who has his cock buried in a woman’s ass, holding her hips up for the perfect angle. The woman is moaning- screaming even- as two others are having intercourse kneeling above her head. The man glances back at Rey. His eyes are a terrible hungry shade of yellow. She begins to flush, to draw back, but the man only smirks and arches his hips into her touch; and with some hesitation she decides to hang on. 

All of a sudden, Ben shudders violently behind her and cries out. For a second, she thinks he might have come, and her heartrate spikes.

But when she turns around, she sees a look of pain scrunching his brow. He’s not looking at her, but across to Plagueis, who is looking right at him. Rey straightens up, reaching out for Ben with concern, but he quickly cradles her to his chest, kissing her softly. 

“He- he shocked me.” He whispers. He gently rubs his pointed nose against her cheek, his cock hard but still, inside her. 

“What?”

“I was getting too close. I was about to come.” Briefly, Ben meets her eyes. “And he shocked me.” 

“Oh…” Rey feels an icy shudder run down her spine. They share a meaningful look, and Rey begins to remember what a dangerous situation they are actually in. They really should be rational, should keep trying to think of a way out… But she still hasn’t come. And his cock is painfully hot and hard inside her. And when she rolls her hips a little, his biting grip quickly returns to them, urging her to continue. 

Still kissing her, he reaches around to cup her backside, and before she knows it, he’s scooping her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Oh, this angle is even better! With her legs spread, she’s completely open for him to plunge deeper. 

She’s surprised at how nice it feels to be in his arms. Its secure. It’s comforting. And Rey suddenly feels a wave of emotion roll over her. She kisses him more hungerly, and when she pulls back, more than anything, she relishes the way he looks as he fucks her; the way she’s making him slowly fall apart. Its intoxicating. She could watch those big brown eyes thick with lust and plush lips bitten rosy, hanging open for her, forever. 

But they don’t have forever. And she’s close again. Even without either of their fingers on her clit, she could come right here and now, shuddering on his huge, beautiful cock. 

Rey begins to moan. It grows is volume, matching the noise of the Sith all around. Beginning to lose control of herself, she bites Ben’s shoulder. Over the thick muscles of his shoulder, her eyes focus on a man who’s practically nailing a man to the wall. He spreads the other man’s cheeks wide and he pounds desperately; and Rey can’t help when her gaze fixes on the way his balls are slapping against the other man’s chocolate skin. She groans. And her cunt tightens instinctively. 

The din of the gathered Dark Side followers has grown to a roar. Not a one of them is still. Not a one of them is not penetrating or being penetrated in one or multiple holes. The sound is down right obscene! Slapping skin. Whining and gasping. The wet noises of holes being filled and of slobbering mouths on holes. If Rey wasn’t so lost in her own body and the body of Ben Solo, she would have seen things she didn’t think possible. But she’s kissing him to desperately to care, licking her way down his throat, biting and sucking. But they both have begun to sense it; an energy in the air- a power- and it’s only growing. They can feel the other Dark-Siders, connected to them all as by invisible strings of current. 

The time is coming…

A horrible laugh rumbles through the cavern. Only the bottom half of Darth Plagueis’s face is visible beneath his hood, as his cracking lips yawn wide and reveal yellowing fangs. “Yes! Yes!” He yells, as if he too is about to reach orgasm. “I can feel it! The POWER! The Dark Side! Let it flow through you! Give it all to the Dark Side!” 

Rey and Ben lock eyes. His thrusts have become erratic, his entire body shuddering. He’s so close. “Not yet”, trying to keep her voice calm, she warns him. “Hold on. Hold just a little longer.” 

“Oh, Rey! Shit!” Her name is broken cry on his lips. His eyes, glassy with tears, implore her. He needs to come so badly. All Rey wants is to let him. 

Wrapping her fingers in his hair and tugging, she tries to sooth him. “Hold on. Wait for me.” His hips stutter; pause for a moment. “But don’t stop.” She whines. “Maker- fuck! Don’t stop!” 

He doesn’t stop. And he doesn’t stop gazing into her eyes. Even as the Sith writhe on every side, he doesn’t even see them. His eyes are fixed on her. And for a moment, she too forgets. Forgets about everything else that has ever existed; forgets about the Sith and the Dark Side, forgets that she’s supposed to hate him, that he’s her enemy, forgets that she’s supposed to be a Jedi. She even forgets, for a second, that he is inside her, filling her so good that she may never walk straight again. All she can see are his eyes. And all she can hear are his breaths. Its like one of they’re in one of their Force Bonds; where all they can see are each other and their breaths are magnified. 

“Ben”, Rey finds herself saying, as if in a dream. 

“Yes- s…” He replies. Why does she get the impression he had been about to call her something? 

But she doesn’t know what to say. She pauses for a long time, starring into his eyes, her own shining. 

“Rey?” Ben says her name as if it’s the question. 

And in answer to the question neither of them know, she says simply; “Yes”. 

Then they’re being jarred back to reality. The voice of the Lord of the Sith is shouting, so that the walls of the cavern quake. “Now, my Children! It is time! We do this as ONEEE!” And without taking their eyes off each other, Ben and Rey redouble their efforts; him thrusting at a wild speed, and her jerking down to meet him. And then, with Rey throwing her head back, and Ben’s muscles going taught, they come as one. ONE. One with each other. One with the others strong with the Darkness. One with the Darkness itself! They come. 

“Yes! The power of many restores the ONE!” 

Rey finds herself loosing all orientation, all comprehension. She feels everything give way beneath her. She might as well be hurtling through space for all she knows. For several moments, all she feels is the orgasm roaring through her; and vaguely, Ben’s cock twitching inside her and thrusting lightly, buried to the hilt inside her clenched cunt. 

When she comes to herself, she feels cold stone beneath her back, and realizes that Ben had fallen forward as they came. His hips are hot against hers.

He leans over her, sweat dripping from the ends of his hair, cock buried inside her as he shudders. Rey keens when she begins to feel his hot cum filling her. Clenching even tighter, she twitches her hips and milks him of all he has. An intense satisfaction making her grin wickedly when it begins to drip down her ass. 

Finally, Ben collapses half on top of her. His eyes are still shut, aftershocks of his orgasm making him twitch. Extending her arms, Rey turns slightly to gather him close. She peppers his forehead with kisses. He nuzzles her collarbone. 

Slowly, he draws away, and up enough to meet her eyes. His deep brown irises are blissed out, contented, but there’s a bit of timidness there too. Like he can’t quite believe this is real. She couldn’t either, if not for the feel of limbs all around and poking into her thighs and shoulders, and the soft moaning emanating from the tangled mass on the ground. 

She wants to kiss him now, without the influence of darkness or lust; to see if still feels the same, feels right. But she’s unsure. She glances at his lips, then eyes flicker back to his. But before she can do anything- before she can speak, a figure high above them stirs. 

Through the white smoke, a dark figure lowers its arms and strides to the edge of the platform. Darth Plagueis doesn’t bother to lift his hood from where is had been thrown off by the force of their combined power. He is bald, skin sickly smooth, and his nose seems to have sunken into his face. Tentatively, the dark lord raises one gnarled hand to rest against the side of large jar of murky liquid. Rey starts when she suddenly realizes there’s something inside there, and it’s moving! Its dark shadow is growing more and more clear as she watches. 

She stiffens in Ben’s arms, and he is looking too. His jaw hangs open in disbelief. The black shape is moving, pushing up towards the surface. And with a great splash, a pure white hand shoots out and clamps around the edge. Rey and Ben both gasp. Around them, the other Sith are starting to notice too. 

Darth Plagueis turns away from it, turning to face them. He gazes appreciatively over the prostrate bodies beneath him. Then, he extends a hand toward them and closes his fist. The ground begins to shake. Rey sits up, the edges of her vision going fuzzy and then dark, a strange pulling sensation beginning to drag at her. Yelping, she fumbles for purchase, one hand flat against the ground while the other grasps frantically for Ben’s hand. She finds it, and they lock eyes. 

Something is happening! The tugging only grows harder, trying to drag Ben from her grasp. But still, they hold strong. Dark eyes flickering between hers, he swallows hard. She wants to say something- anything! But her vision is growing black. 

A splashing noise catches her attention and, for a moment, her gaze swings over to the tank; watching as a wrinkly, pale head and torso of a man crashes up through the surface of the liquid and begins clawing its way out. 

It is the last thing she sees before she is ripped away and plunged into darkness. 

…

It has been exactly one week since Rey had been dragged from her bed and into the layer of the Sith. 

She’s still sore; in her back and her calves, but mostly between her legs and far up inside of her. It is less of a physical pain but instead it serves a reminder of what happened on the fateful night. After she’d been safely returned to the Resistance Base, she’d collapsed immediately, and if not for the ache, she might had thought it had been only a dream when she woke the next morning. 

But it wasn’t. And stings like an open wound inside her chest. She can’t bare to look any of her friends in the face. She’s spent most of her days pretending to train out in the forest; but really just napping in the grass and pacing with mind racing. 

She’s just getting ready for bed on the seventh day when the connection forms. Her back is to him. She can feel his gaze on the back of her cotton sleep robe. 

Steeling herself, she takes a deep breath and turns. She had not prepared herself to see him again. His hair is wet, as if he’s just finished bathing. He’s dressed in all black, but much more casual than she’s ever seen him. Well, besides… 

“Ben?” She tries, voice cracking. It’s no more than a whisper when she speaks. 

Ben swallows, face guarded. His eyes are dark, but his gaze doesn’t waver. 

“I need to see you.” He says, a hint of desperation in this voice. 

Letting out a soft breath, Rey feels a bit of the weight on her shoulders ease slightly. She simply nods in answer.


	2. Two Days Later

It's nighttime. The shoreline is a dark ribbon against the expanse of the pale sea. The Moon is hidden tonight, the clouds thick and dark, and sweeping across the sky in sync with a gusty, warm wind that blows steadily down from the eastern hills of the planet Reaief. Neutral territory. That’s why she’d suggested it. Neither of them have been here before. 

Rey finds the meeting place easily. An outcropping of dark, pointy rocks rises up from the sand, and runs along the shore until it eventually descends into the sea. There’s an alcove nestled into the stone, not deep enough to be considered a cave; it drips with salty ocean spray. Rey crosses the damp sand toward it. She isn’t surprised when a dark figure steps out of the shadows to meet her. 

Rey stops where the sand meets stone. Her pulse is pounding, but its only from the long walk down the sandy coast. Inside, she is unexpectedly calm. When he meets her eyes, is the only time she feels it falter. 

“Rey.” His voice is deep and quiet, like the sound of waves far out from shore. His gaze never leaves her face. 

Searching his own face, she takes a deep breath. She’s needs to get this out of the way, to just say it.

“I think we helped bring Emperor Palpatine back to life.” She blurts, voice still soft. This place, this night is so peaceful; she doesn’t think she could even bring herself to raise her voice. 

The smallest of smiles plays at his flushed lips. “I think so too.” And then a pause, as Ben draws nearer. His hands, still stiff at his sides, do not reach for her, they twitch with the longing to. “I don’t want to fight anymore”, he says simply. There is not a hint of deception in his tone; only sincerity. “At least not you…” 

Rey only realizes after she’s done it, that she’s taken a step closer. 

“We have a common enemy now”, he continues. “Palpatine destroyed my family- killed my Grandfather. I don’t want him ruling any more than you do.”

The wind is a soft caress in Rey’s hair, on her cheek, calming and soothing; having a similar affect as his words are upon her soul. It is like a balm on a wound she didn’t not know was festering inside her, until it begins to heal. 

“We can work together…”, she whispers. “We can fix what we started. We’ll send him right back where he came from.” She lets out a soft sigh of relief when Ben nods in agreement. A truce then. Not a contract or a promise, but an agreement; an alliance. 

But then, she casts him a dubious look. “Are you sure you can convince your people?” 

Ben Solo squares his shoulders. “I’m the Supreme Leader. They will do what I say.” He replies, mater-of-factly. “Are you sure you can convince yours?”

“They are my friends. And besides, I know they’ll do just about anything to keep Palpatine from rising.”

Pausing, as if considering, he cocks a brow slightly before asking; “And how are you planning on telling them? I hope you’re going to leave out some of the details.”

“What!? Yes!” She cries, emphatically throwing her hands up. “Maker, Ben! Your mother is the one in charge of the thing. Of course, I’m going to leave out some details!” For the first time, Rey receives what she thinks is the first genuine smile she’s ever seen from him. Its not very big, and it’s gone in a flash, but it was real. It was beautiful. And it leaves behind the promise that there could still be more to come. 

Slowly, the air between them sobers once more. Ben’s expression is earnest but tender when their eyes lock again. “Rey…” He steps closer, a hand extending toward her own, but then falling back to his side. He isn’t wearing gloves this time. He seems at a loss for words. His mouth opens but then closes again. “Rey, I-.” 

Rey gazes up into his face. She hadn’t realized they were this close, so close she has to tip her head all the way back to look at him, their rising and falling chests only inches from each other’s. His eyes are dark, hooded. Silently, they implore her. His lips as plush as she remembers them on her own. It would be so easy to lean in for a taste. Just a slight pointing of her toes and she’ll be there… 

But what if its not as she remembers it; in that dark lusty haze? What if she feels nothing? What if she feels everything, but he is the one left empty? What if they both regret it the moment their lips have touched?

She’s suddenly reminded of the moment before they’d been dragged apart, when she wanted to kiss him without the influence of the Darkness; to do it because she wanted it, and to see if still felt the same, if it felt right. She remembers the searing loss of is hand in hers when she’d collapsed on her bed, every agonizing hour of every day since then, how he had been her every waking thought. She’ll never have peace until she knows for certain. 

And so, ever so gently, Rey takes hold of his collar. With the other hand, she steadies herself against his broad chest and leans in. Their noses are nearly brushing, when there’s a sharp intake of breath. Rey’s gaze flickers up to his eyes. Ben’s brow is furrowed; there’s a question in his eyes. 

“Rey?”

“Shhhh”, she breathes, “Hold still.” 

And with agonizing slowness, her upper lip brushes his. She exhales hot against his mouth, savoring the next inhale, full of his scent. Then she brings their mouths together for a lingering kiss. It only lasts a moment… but that plenty long enough. And as sparks and fireworks go off inside her head, she draws back to beam at him. Her heart soars even higher when she sees he’d felt it too. Then their lips return to each other, no longer chaste, but joyful and true. 

This is a new type of kiss. It’s not like the other kisses they’ve shared; the Dark Side has no influence here! It’s not frantic, or wild, or desperate. It’s gentle. It’s shy. It is fresh a new summer’s rain. There is no need to rush things now. 

They have plenty of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even though I usually like the pretend that Rise of Skywalker didn't happen, I figured out a nice little way to lead into Palpatine's return. Except this time, Rey and Ben accidently brought him back by bangin too hard. In my head, this leads into a much better TROS than we got because they're working together from the beginning, and no, he's not her grandpappy in this version! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! In all my time scrolling through the fanfics tags, I have never once come upon a fic with a sith orgy. There really is a lack of sith orgy fics in this fandom! So I had to rectify that immediately.  
> Please let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> So... that happened...  
> We're just gonna forget I was the one that wrote this, ok?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Sorry this was a little late for Valentines Day, but this isn't exactly your typical rom-com fic so I think we're good. Short epilogue chapter coming very, very soon! So keep an eye out!


End file.
